


A Prince's heart

by Ciulla96



Series: A Godwoken's Heart [2]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Choice, F/F, F/M, Love, The Red Prince can't choose, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciulla96/pseuds/Ciulla96
Summary: Poem about the Prince's feelings when he can't choose between Sadha and the male Godwoken.Maybe I can convince myselfthat there’s nothing more to himthan a light that was most neededwhen my world was far too grim…
Relationships: Male Godwoken/The Red Prince, The Red Prince/Sadha
Series: A Godwoken's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191092
Kudos: 7





	A Prince's heart

Red scales shining in the sun,

and soft curls as black as coal,

overlapping in my mind,

rip to shreds my dismal soul.

I can’t get myself to choose,

for a choice is a life-sentence,

no more time to change my mind,

no more room for my repentance.

And my pain is getting sharper,

since for both my heart can yearn,

and I know that she’s my fate,

but he made my cold blood burn.

He’s been there for me through hell,

when she wasn’t at my side;

but she visited my dreams

and she sneaked her way inside.

She can get me like no other,

for our life, our fate, is one;

while my time with her is written,

he’s a quest that’s just begun.

He’s a book I want to flip through

as I drink the words he sings,

he’s the wind that sets me flying,

but my Sadha… She’s my wings.

She can keep me safe forever,

in a future full of joy;

maybe he’s merely a passing fancy;

she’s my playmate, he’s my toy.

Maybe I can convince myself

that there’s nothing more to him

than a light that was most needed

when my world was far too grim…

But as much as I would need to,

I can’t stop my feelings’ growth.

Seeking her, my heart has found him.

I just wish I could have both.


End file.
